In Search of family
by kurapika29
Summary: Gintoki and Shinpachi follows Kagura into the spaceport then into a ship because she was acting weird... at the same time one of Katsura's men escape prison, making the shinsengumi going after him. However they all end up on the same ship and cause the ship to crash onto a isolated world.
1. Chapter 1

_**In Search of Family**_

**Note to readers I do not own Gintama or their characters**

**Summary:**

**Kagura is planning something at the spaceport and Gintoki, Sadaharu, and Shinpachi are curious about it and follow her. Simultaneously, a criminal who works for Katsura escapes prison on earth and gets on the same flight as Kagura, Gintoki, and Shinpachi. Additionally the shinsengumi are also on the same ship going after the criminal which causes the ship to crash land them on an isolated world. **

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

At midnight, a figure moved silently through the buildings turning his head left to right making sure no one sees him when he was near a tree. "Is this where Katsura-sama bury the equipment specifically for me?"

The young man started to dig with his bare hands and found a katana, a cloak, and a braided hat with a sliver watch, "I am grateful for you Katsura-sama for helping me escape prison." The man whispered as he grabs the items. Yet, the man soon notices that there was another item that came along, so the man picked it up to see a picture of Katsura and Elizabeth hugging each other with dim-witted smiles.

The man made a dull expression, "I take back what I said earlier… more or less… now time to leave this boring place." While the young man put on the cloak and hat, he realizes that there was a message on the back of the picture. "I'm supposed to go here next?"

* * *

_**CH.1:**_

* * *

In the next morning, a vermilion hair girl around the age of 14 to 15 was walking out in the streets with her purple umbrella and notice a body covered in a black cloak lying in the alleyway as she passes by. She walks into the alley to look at the lying body closer and for a minute she stared. Then she unexpectedly kicks the body, "Hey, I'm not dead!" a young man's voice retort from the body while struggling for breath.

"You sure you're not dead and got turn into a zombie? Because you reek uh-huh?" the girl replied as she started to poke the body again with her umbrella. The man smack the girl's umbrella away from him and spoke slowly, "Don't you have somewhere to go girl?"

"My name is Kagura it's not girl uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"And mine is Hiromasa, now why don't you go back to your own business Kagura." The dark indigo hair man could barely stand up as he grabs his bag.

"Here, you can have this since it's a spare yes? It's best not to ruin your skin since you are as pale as me uh-huh." Kagura gave Hiromasa a lime umbrella and started to walk out of the alley.

"Thank yo- Hey! Where the heck did the second umbrella come from!?" Hiromasa shouted as Kagura leave.

While Hiromasa pat the dirt off his cloak he felt someone pat him on his shoulders from behind, "Who is it now-" Hiromasa almost fainted as he saw red dead fish eyes staring at him within 5 inches.

"Oy! Did the ginger say anything about where she was going?" the sliver hair man retort as he drop Hiromasa onto the ground.

"Uh? No why do you ask?" Hiromasa look at them uneasily while he tried to get up for the second time.

"Gin-san! Don't just start whacking him with your wooden sword…! We're not stalkers if that is why you are not telling us?" the dull looking man with glasses replied as he pulled the first man away from him.

"BAKA! Now he might think it that way! Ah! Let's just continue to follow Kagura before we lose her Shinpachi." the first man retort as he started to walk after Kagura.

Hiromasa only stared with amazement as he sees a big white dog running after them.

* * *

…

Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu followed Kagura into the spaceport, "Is she leaving us Gin-san?" Shinpachi mutter.

"Nah that couldn't be it, I bet she's just looking around like usual." Gintoki replied as he pick his nose while watching Kagura walk up to one of the counter and start to beat up the worker she was arguing with a few second ago.

"Gin-san! She's running into the spaceship now! …Gin-san?" Shinpachi realized that Gintoki and Sadaharu weren't next to him.

"What are you doing just standing there Shinpachi?! Hurry up you slug." Gintoki retort while running after Kagura.

"Don't run on top of the worker Gin-san!" Shinpachi shout as he ran after him.

After they caught up to her, "This is the one, now I'm going to take a nap uh-huh." Kagura mutter as she sat down onto one of the open seats.

Gintoki and Shinpachi sat in the last row which was three seats away from Kagura, "…Now what is she going to do…?" Gintoki replied.

* * *

**An hour after the ship took off;**

* * *

The ship stop moving and the speaker turned on, **"As of this moment we are delaying the flight since we have a criminal among us aboard. So please stay calm and remain seated until we find the criminal* **Everyone started to murmur and look at one another after the speaker turn off.

"Oy? Were they referring to us Shinpachi?" Gintoki replied.

Shinpachi panic as he spoke, "Impossible, if they did refer to us, they would have said something different instead of criminal."

"Hey look! The shinsengumi are coming to inspect all the ship!" someone shout.

"What!" Gintoki retort as he pushed Shinpachi out of the way to look through the window.

Gintoki distinguish a raven hair man shouting inside the small ship next to theirs, "Listen up you bums! The criminal we are looking for is one of Katsura's strongest men. The paper that Okita is handing out to each one of you has the news and portrait of the man, so now get moving once you get the paper."

"Hijikata, isn't that the odd job dog? Does that mean their here too…?" the light brown head replied after he finished passing out the papers and points at Sadaharu who was looking through the window of the storage room.

"You got to be kidding me!" Gintoki smack his forehead given the fact that he forgot about Sadaharu and realized that they notice.

"Enough chit chat let's get to work Okita." Hijikata retort as he started to walk towards the ship.

Okita made an evil grin and mutter, "And while you're not looking I'll kill you and become vice captain…"

* * *

…

As the shinsengumi was inspecting each seat Kondo notices Gintoki and Shinpachi, "What are you guys doing her-" Kondo was grabbed before he could finish his sentence.

"SHH!" Gintoki look over the seats and saw that Hijikata and Okita were heading into the pilot room.

"What was that for!?" Kondo retort.

"Well aren't you guys after us!?" Shinpachi replied.

"What? Where did you get that idea? Besides this is the man we are looking for." Kondo replied.

Gintoki snatch the paper and saw the photo and made a horrifying face, "We saw this man earlier Shinpachi…" Gintoki whispered to Shinpachi.

Shinpachi took a look and made the same expression, "Ah…! What do we do Gin-san? They'll think we are working with the criminal."

Gintoki grab Shinpachi's shoulders, "We… grab Kagura and find a pod to escape in, that's what we are going to do!" Both Gintoki and Shinpachi stood up and was about to grab Kagura until they heard a bang against the wall in the storage room behind them.

One of the shinsengumi opens the door and shouts, "He's in here Kondo-sama, Hijikata-sama, Okita-sama!"

"Huh, what happen? Uh-huh." Kagura woke up and saw Gintoki and Shinpachi standing while staring in the storage room with amazement. _**(What is Gin-san and Shinpachi doing here too uh-huh?)**_ Kagura thought and look into the storage room to see Hiromasa fighting.

"I'll help you Zombie uh-huh!" Kagura charge into the storage room and kicks one of them in the face.

"NO! Kagura! What are you doing and who the heck is Zombie!?" Gintoki and Shinpachi shout as they stop her from hitting anymore of the shinsengumi men.

"I call him Zombie because he looks very dead. Uh-huh." Kagura points to Hiromasa who look lifeless and was even paler than before.

"Why are you here too?!" Hiromasa replied.

Hiromasa saw Hijikata and Okita coming and then decided to hit the engines, "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?!" Kondo retort.

"Well I don't want to get capture again so this is the only method." Hiromasa replied as he cut the last engine with his katana.

***-Warning- -warning- Engines has been destroyed! Now landing onto the closest yet isolated world.* **the speaker retort.

"Why did it have to say isolated!?" Shinpachi retort.

As the ship was falling into the atmosphere of the world, Hiromasa got into one of the escape pods and Okita notices this and ran into the exact same pod, "Oh no you don't!"

But then both Okita and Hiromasa realized that Kagura was also in the pod with them, "What the heck!" and the pod took off.

Gintoki and Shinpachi got into another pod to go after them, "Damn it Kagura!"

"Kondo-san stay here and try to help the people land the ship." Hijikata retort as he ran and punched Gintoki in the face when he got into the same pod.

* * *

**A few minutes after Hiromasa's pod landed;**

* * *

Okita was the first one to regain conscious after they landed onto the unknown world, "My head…" Okita remembered what happened and took out his paper that had information on the criminal and looked up at Hiromasa then back to the paper. Okita talk out loud while he read the paper, "Dark blue hair, ocean blue eyes, very pale and…" Okita stop talking for 5 minutes, "…and is half yato and half human…"

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

**How do you think the story so far? Anyways there is romance in here but I just don't know who I should pair Kagura with so I'll just let you readers decide who. The choices are: Okita and the OC, Hiromasa.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2**_

* * *

In the afternoon, Okita haul Hiromasa out of the pod and tied him up by a humongous rock, "There, now I'll just have to- What are you doing!?" Okita realized that Kagura was awake already and was untying Hiromasa.

"What does it look like uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"No! No! He is my prisoner now get away!" Okita punched Kagura.

"That's rude of you to punch a girl uh-huh." Kagura punch him back.

"What? You're a girl? I thought you were an ape!" they continued to fight each other until Kagura fell onto the ground. "Ugh, my umbrella…Stupid sun uh-huh…" Kagura reach out for her umbrella until Okita kick it further away form her.

"HA! Thanks to the sun I won. HAHA!" Okita continued to laugh as he set his foot on top of Kagura's head.

"You cheater…I'll get you soon enough… Uh-huh." Kagura muttered.

Okita stop laughing and tied Kagura next to Hiromasa in the sun, "You know I could get a heat stroke if I stay out too long uh-huh." Kagura replied.

"So? I put your umbrella over you two." Okita replied as he searches around for something to eat.

"But I only get half the shade! Uh-huh!" Kagura yelled.

"Well he needs it too because I don't know if the sun will effect him the same way it does to you. Besides I need to bring him back alive…as for you… you can burn up all you want." Okita replied.

At sunset, Okita started to cook an ugly purple looking rat with small gray wings, "That's look delicious; can I have a tiny bit uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

Okita looked at her then to his food, "Sure you can." He got up and went to Kagura but ate it in one gulp right in front of her, "There I ate it for you." Okita grinned and went inside the pod to sleep.

"You jackass…uh-huh." Kagura muttered.

At midnight Hiromasa finally woke up thanks to Kagura's stomach loud rumble, "…A yato and she looks similar to the young man who killed my mother when I was little..."

Hiromasa look above to see countless stars and cosmos, "…It's going to rain tomorrow afternoon, that'll be my chance." He whispered and went back to sleep.

* * *

**The next day with Gintoki's group; **

"What the heck are you doing? This is my side! Don't you see this line?!" Hijikata pointed to the ground where a line was drawn.

"It's not my fault for not seeing it!" Gintoki fold his arms.

"Um it's technically is Gin-san…I'm mean it was clear enough to see." Shinpachi mutter.

"What? Which side are you on Shinpachi! That's it don't even come across my line." Gintoki drew a line in between himself and Shinpachi,

"You two are acting like kids…" Shinpachi mutter.

"What!?" Gintoki and Hijikata replied in unison.

"Don't talk at the same time as me!" Gintoki and Hijikata started to fight and yell at each other.

"-Sigh- I wonder if Kagura is doing fine with all this sunlight…" Shinpachi muttered.

"That's right, Okita better keep the criminal, Hiromasa, alive in this heat or else; take that Gintoki!" Hijikata aimed to kick Gintoki where all men were weak at.

"Shinpachi! Be a pal and become my shield." Gintoki instantly grabbed Shinpachi and used his body to block.

"No Gin-san!" Shinpachi retort.

"It is to late to stop my attack so be a man and withstand the attack!" Hijikata answered.

"You two did this on purpose didn't you?!" Shinpachi shout as his scream echo throughout the forest, "AH!" the scream reached to the lake where Okita, Kagura, and Hiromasa were at, "Huh? What was that uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"…I don't even want to know…" Hiromasa respond.

"Must be Hijikata and the others." Okita replied.

"So Zombie-kun do you want to play a game? Uh-huh?" Kagura turn to look at Hiromasa.

"I told you already it's not Zombie-kun… it's Hiromasa!" He snaps.

"So you are a yato too? Uh-huh." Kagura replied.

Hiromasa looked at her for a second, "Don't change the subject so quickly… well I'm half yato to be exact."

He then turns to Okita, "I don't feel so good since the sun has hit me for quite a while…can you let me rest under a shade for a bit?"

"Fine…" Okita scratch his head.

When Hiromasa was untied he instantly elbows Okita in the face, "Damn! I knew it then, so you aren't weak against the sun like that china-!" When Okita turn to pursue Hiromasa he saw that his prisoner was already on the ground.

"Must escape from these crazy people…" Hiromasa mutter before he fainted.

"Or maybe you're even worst against the sun…shoot, now I really need to put you under the shade." Okita murmured.

Kagura tried the same thing, "Okita I-"

"Not going to fall for it." Okita replied swiftly.

"What? You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Kagura bellowed.

"That's too bad… It's raining?" Okita felt the rain drops coming down faster and faster.

"Well, have fun in the rain China girl." Okita ran into the pod for shelter without delay.

Kagura stayed still as the rain pour, "Rain, reminds me of home…uh-huh."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks like that when it rains?" Hiromasa respond.

Kagura looked up to see that Hiromasa was all better and wasn't as pale as before, "Thanks to the rain I cool down much faster. But the bad thing is I get too energized… and then I get really sick."

He went and untied Kagura, "Thank you Zombie-kun uh-huh!"

"…its not- never mind. Now, I doubt we'll see each other again so farewell to you Kagura-chan..." Hiromasa wave to her and ran into the forest.

Kagura looked at Hiromasa as he ran and it made her think about her brother, "Kamui… he was the reason why I left earth… but now I'm in this situation." She looks at the pod where Okita was in and decided to run after Hiromasa.

"Wait Zombie-kun! Uh-huh." Kagura caught up to Hiromasa with her umbrella.

"What are you doing following me? Go back." Hiromasa reply angrily.

"No, that boy is a jerk and he'll be even ruder when the sun comes back uh-huh." Kagura replied.

"Actually, on this planet it rains for three months and stays sunny for three months. So actually you would have the advantage of beating him for now, I know this just by looking at the stars." Hiromasa replied.

"What…? Weirdo, uh-huh." Kagura muttered.

Hiromasa thought he heard Kagura say something, "What did you say?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." Kagura replied promptly.

"So why don't we go back and bully him while we-" Kagura stop talking when she notice that Hiromasa was no longer in front of her and was gone.

"…Zombie-kun…? No it's Hiromasa-kun… you know you remind me of my brother from behind but you just have short spiky hair instead of a braid uh-huh…" Kagura's turned and decided to go back the way she came from. As she left Hiromasa came walking out from behind a tree, "…" he didn't say anything about it but keep the words he heard in his head.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Okita; **

Okita look through the window of the pod, "Shit! They escaped… Huh who is that?"

Okita narrow his eyes to identify who was coming to his direction, "China girl…? Oh don't tell me she's going to pay me back for what I did."

Kagura gave a knock, "Can I come inside now? It's getting colder out here uh-huh." Kagura replied quietly.

Okita wondered what happen as he open the hatch for her to come in; when Kagura got in she fell asleep straight away on the seat. Okita thought he imagined it but as he looks closer he saw a tear roll down her cheeks muttering, "Big Brother…uh-huh…"

_**(She misses her brother… you know she looks really cute when she is asleep- what am I'm thinking!?)**_ Okita moved away from Kagura with a petrifying expression as he grabs his chest.

_**(I can hear my heart beat… must stay calm this is china girl you're talking about. I'll just have to wait for the rain to stop pouring then everything will get back to normal.)**_ Okita turn his face away and looked out the window waiting for the rain to stop as he was now stuck in the pod with Kagura.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Please leave a review if there was anything you like or was bothering you. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3**_

* * *

"-Sigh- why am I'm stuck with these people..." Shinpachi crossed his arms as he was being turned around in a circle horizontally by Gintoki and Hijikata, "What are you two doing now? -sniff- -sniff- are you guys cooking something? And is it me or is it getting hot in here- AH?!" Shinpachi screamed and struggled.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you Shinpachi-kun or else you'll get your face burned, besides we're just keeping you warm that's all." Gintoki made a ridiculously huge smile.

"Liars! You guys are trying to barbecue me just look at the fire underneath me!" Shinpachi retort.

"Nonsense, Gintoki is the one cooking you, not me Shinpachi." Hijikata replied.

"Then why are you pouring mayonnaise on me Hijikata-san! It's only been three hours since it rained and now you two are going crazy!" Shinpachi struggled and struggled.

"Oi, I said to stop that Shinpachi-kun or else." Gintoki replied.

"Why would I listen to you Gin-san?!" Gintoki ignore Shinpachi's comment and grabbed Shinpachi's right ear and whispered, "I'm just acting around and Hijikata is the one who is trying to eat you, not me."

Hijikata notice what Gintoki was trying to do, "Hey what are you saying to the food -cough- I mean him!" Gintoki and Hijikata started to punch and kick each other.

_**(Their seriously trying to cook me up...)**_ Shinpachi thought as he watched them arguing back and forth, but while they were distracted. Shinpachi tried to blow out the fire underneath him, until suddenly an idea came into mind when he look through the window of the pod, "Hey I just saw Hiromasa, Hijikata-san!"

"What!?" Hijikata pulled his sword out and charged out into the rain.

Gintoki followed Hijikata, "Our fight isn't over yet Hijikata!"

Shinpachi felt relief when it became quiet, "Phew, thank goodness that they didn't eat me...yet. Wait a second, they actually believed that the man ran pass by!" Shinpachi realized that they'll be back swiftly once they find out that it was all a lie, so Shinpachi slowly started to wiggled out of the ropes while trying not to get burned.

"Phew, now time to get out of here before they get crazier!" Shinpachi ran off.

Shinpachi was heading uphill where he saw a cave, until something came out of the bushes and grabbed his left leg; Shinpachi turned around to see two humongous hungry eyes staring at him from the bushes, "Kya! I thought this was an isolated place! There shouldn't be any animals here too! Right…?"

The white stubby hand started to drag Shinpachi into the bushes, "No! Help me! Help me Gin-san!" Shinpachi tried to claw his fingers into the ground, but the ground was too muddy to grab.

Until Shinpachi saw a root of a tree was sticking out; Shinpachi grabbed it quickly and shout, "Where are you two! Even if you were trying to eat me earlier-" another figure appeared and smashed Shinpachi on the head with a rock the size of Sadaharu's head.

The two figures slowly dragged Shinpachi away into the forest.

* * *

**...**

In the opposite direction from where Shinpachi was at, a voice rang through out the forest, "Come out Hiromasa! I know you're there!"

"Only an idiot would actually come out." Gintoki came walking up to Hijikata who stop to take a look around, "Damn it's raining harder now and why are you follow me Gintoki?"

"I'm not following you; I'm looking for Kagura-chan!" Gintoki looked away as he sat down under a tree, "Well, I'm going to continue looking for him." Hijikata ran off. Gintoki sat quietly after Hijikata left, "Well I have my own reason to look for this man name Hiromasa." Gintoki got up immediately and started to follow Hijikata.

Gintoki then heard a splash behind a tree that was behind him, "Huh?" Gintoki turned around and saw someone's foot sticking out, then swiftly disappears, "Ah! He was right here- oops; I better get him before Hijikata does." Gintoki slowly walk and then started to run after what he thought was Hiromasa.

"What the heck! I thought they didn't see me when I ran pass by?!" Hiromasa scratched his head and ran faster when he notice someone was following him.

Hiromasa ran by a forest green meadow where a humongous tree stood, "this spot seems too obvious… I'll hide here!" Hiromasa ran into the meadow but stopped when he notice Gintoki was standing in front of him.

"Huh?!" Hiromasa was surprised.

Gintoki stood tall while picking his nose, "Heheh, now it's just you and me."

However, they both heard rustling around them in the long grass, Gintoki was the first to really notice that some creatures were surrounding them and were getting closer by the minute. They were both quiet and then out of the blue, the two of them had a staring contest for the pass 30 seconds; until Gintoki ran to the tree first.

"Damn, this tree is so big!" Hiromasa retorted.

"That's what she said!" Gintoki laughed and was climbing swiftly up the tree.

"... I'll show you who the better climber is!" Hiromasa retorted.

Gintoki notice right away that Hiromasa was catching up to him, "Ha, now for my killer move, SUPER SONIC KICK-K!"

Gintoki started to kick Hiromasa, having to make Hiromasa dodge his kicks. Finally Gintoki land a blow into Hiromasa's right side of the face, "-Ugh- get off of me!" Hiromasa retort.

Gintoki continue to kick Hiromasa in the face, "As if! This is how the real world works kiddo!" Gintoki laughed hysterically with a big idiotic smile. He continued to kick Hiromasa until he heard a bone crack, "Eh- …Hahaha…" Gintoki scratched his head and turned around to see Hiromasa cast a shadow over his face and a vein popping on his forehead.

Gintoki's retarded expression became a horrifying one, "Oh shit."

Hiromasa wiped the blood from his face with his arm and took a firm grip on Gintoki's right leg, before Gintoki could climb any further, "Oh and where are you going, you do know the phase **'you break it, you buy it'** right? Well you're going to pay me back for my broken nose."

"Hahaha, it was just a joke!" Gintoki bellowed and tried to shake Hiromasa grip. Except, Gintoki wasn't paying attention to where he was grabbing onto and lost his grip because of the rain, causing both him and Hiromasa to fall 7 feet off the ground,

"Oh…" Gintoki mumble.

"Shit!" Hiromasa retorted.

***Bam***

Hiromasa was the first to land onto a rock, facing forward, "M-my balls!" Hiromasa slowly tried to move off the rock, until Gintoki land on top of him, "Gah!" Hiromasa bellowed.

"Thanks for being the cushion of my fall." Gintoki slapped Hiromasa on the cheeks and saw Hiromasa move his lips slowly. "Huh? You said something?" Gintoki lean closer to hear.

"G-Get off of me you idiot!" Hiromasa's eyes started to get watery.

"Heh, you need to be more careful next with that next time, because our balls are very special to us-" Gintoki was attack from the behind and was knock into the ground instantly by the creatures waiting for them.

"Oh, great…" Hiromasa muttered and fainted as one of the mysterious figures picked him up.

* * *

…

"That was a nice sleep, uh-huh." Kagura stretched her arms and yawned.

Kagura begins to notice that she was alone in the pod, "… Sadist?"

Kagura looked to see the lime umbrella that she gave to Hiromasa, was right below the seat across from the one she was sitting on. "I guess sadist went to go look for Zombie-kun. Uh-huh." Kagura picked up and opened the umbrella while getting out of the pod. She stood motionless for 2 straight hours staring into the puddle in front of her, until she started to walk north and explore the unfamiliar world that surround her.

"For an isolated world, there sure are a lot of animals, uh-huh." Kagura replied.

"Hey, China! Where do you think you are going?" Okita came running from the direction Kagura came from.

"That's none of your business Sadist-" Okita's slammed his hand into Kagura's face, causing her head to smash into the ground. "Sh! Did you hear that China?" Okita crouched next to her.

"You did that on purpose, uh-huh!?"

Okita looked at her with a smile, "That's right, now keep your big mouth shut and just follow me."

"Okay, but let's switch umbrellas. Purple umbrella is much better for me, uh-huh."

"I don't see the point, but whatever." Okita and Kagura switched umbrellas. After switching, Kagura leaned her head one way, wondering what was going on in Sadist's head when she saw him running through the bushes. "Wait for me, uh-huh."

When Kagura caught up, all she saw was a cliff and Okita staring down. Seeing this made Kagura's eyes sparkle, "So you really decided to suicide! Here let me help you, uh-huh!" Kagura dropped her umbrella when she charged toward Okita and kicking into his stomach with her left leg, "-Ugh-" He immediately caught her leg, "You idiot, I'm not going to suicide and be quiet!" His shout echoed beyond the cliff. Everything was still until Kagura replied back, "Why do I need to be quiet when you aren't telling why, uh-huh?!"

"Just look down, China..." Okita pointed down the cliff as he moved out of Kagura's way to look.

"...You better not push me while I take a look Sadist, uh-huh." Kagura glared.

Okita raised his hands, "I won't; as of this moment we have a truce until we meet up with the others again. Okay?"

Kagura decided to trust Okita's words just this once and take a look at what he found, "That's a ship down there, uh-huh!" Kagura jump in amazement.

"Yeah and now all we need to do is meet up with everyone and bring them here." Okita put his hands to his hips.

They heard a voice behind them, "-Sigh- I really didn't expect the boss's sister to be here. This got to be some kind of mistake." A light brown curvy hair man, between his late 20s to his earlier 30s walked closer to them every second.

"You! From... who are you again, uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"-Tsk- I'm Abuto! … Get out of here now or I'll kill you." Abuto retort.

"No, because there's a ship there and we're going to take it." Okita replied.

Abuto glanced at Okita. "Huh? You have a different boy with you this time-" the man jumped backwards when he detect Okita taking out his bazooka.

"Does it matter if I was the same boy from last time or not? Furthermore, if you want to fight for the ship, then I'm ready to go." Okita retort.

Kagura grabbed Okita's right shoulder and whispered, "Sadist don't! He's a Yato just like me, uh-huh."

"If I can fight with you on the same feet, then I can fight this man too... even if he is stronger. Besides, I'm going to be the one to beat you so stand back China." Okita nudged Kagura backward just before he shoots his bazooka at Abuto. Abuto dodged only to realize that it was a smoke bomb, "Playing like this huh? I understand very well that you plan on using tricks." Rain continued to fall, making the smoke disappear as time goes by.

Abuto swing his umbrella when he saw a figure just ahead of him, only to hit a thick branch with Okita's shinsengumi coat hanging on it. "…" Okita appeared and struck his katana behind Abuto; except Abuto caught the katana with his bare hand at the right time. He broke the katana and swiftly took hold of Okita's neck, tightening his grip, "I'm not stupid enough to believe that trick or another."

"Heh, I knew it wouldn't work." Okita chuckled.

"Then why did you-" Abuto was interrupted as Kagura charged at him.

"Let go of Sadist, uh-huh!" Kagura used her full strength to tackled, but was whacked by Abuto's umbrella. He instantly placed his left foot onto Kagura's head and started to squeeze Okita's neck harder.

"Leave me behind…" Okita hoarsely muttered.

"No! Uh-huh!" Kagura hollered.

She took hold of his ankle and was about to twist it, until Abuto let go of Okita quickly and jumped further back, "Oops, I got to be vigilant with you."

Kagura crawled over to Okita muttering, "Sadist!"

"I'm fine..." Okita coughed. Kagura sigh with relief, until she saw a glimpse of Abuto pointing his umbrella at Kagura and Okita, "Don't move and I won't shoot." Ignoring his warning, Kagura seized her umbrella together with Okita and ran into the woods.

A shot rang in the air, "Damn, they got away …well at least, I kept the ship safe. Besides that, I should get this wound covered up. Huh?" Abuto notice a lime umbrella next to the small puddle of blood. "..." He clutched his left arm and walked away, leaving it behind.

* * *

…

A trail of blood led to a small cave where Kagura sat next to Okita, "… Hey, China! Go get the first aid kit from the pod." Okita inhale and exhaled hastily. He wonder why Kagura didn't speak a single word, until he realized that Kagura was clenching her fists firm and was trying to hold back some tears. _**(Idiot…)**_ Okita thought as he punched Kagura in the face, "Hey! He only got me at my right side and at least I'm not dead yet China."

"… Th-that's not it! I'm sad because you aren't dead yet, uh-huh!" Kagura retort.

Okita chuckled as he reaches over leaning Kagura's head toward his, their foreheads in contact with one another, "Just go get the medicines, China..."

Kagura slowly gazed into his eyes, "You're right! I'll be back soon Sadist, Uh-huh!"

"Hurry up then!" Okita pushed Kagura away the moment he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh." She grabbed her umbrella and quickly ran on the double, leaving Okita alone. "This is going to be my first and last time saying this. Thank you Kagura and don't worry, I'll still be alive by the time you come back." He mumbles while he slowly closes his eyes as he watches Kagura vanish.

Kagura laughed loudly with a gigantic grin as she ran through the woods, "I'll save you Sadist! And then, you'll have to pay me back, uh-huh!"

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**Sorry for the update, I was on a little break. ;) In the next few chapters, I plan on telling more about the OC and more interaction between Kagura/Okita. Furthermore, Gintoki and the OC would have a brotherly connection as the story progress.**

**Note: I bet you know who the two figures are already; it's quite obvious. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4**_

* * *

Before Kagura got to the pod she heard Sadaharu's bark, "Sadaharu! You're alright, uh-huh."

Sadaharu tried to lick Kagura but was pushed back, "Come on Sadaharu, we need to get something for Sadist, uh-huh."

When they got to the pod, Kagura found the the first aid kit immediately, "I got it! Now time to go back." Kagura picked up the first aid kit and carefully held on to it as she ran out. When Kagura got to the small cave; she sees Okita with his eyes closed, "Sadist!" She kneels next to Okita, nudging his shoulder. She starts to slap Okita's face left and right, "Just cover my wound already China!" Okita whacks her hand away from his face.

"Oh, just checking if you're still alive! Hahaha... Uh-huh." Kagura scratches her head as she opened the kit.

While Kagura was taking out the medicines, she realized something and pauses to think, _**(Hold on a second... I have to cover his wound for him with his shirt off! Well, this is my chance to see if there is some disgusting wart on his chest or if it's hairy, heheh. Wait! Not only that, but our clothes are wet. Usually, in those movies I have seen with Gin-chan and Shinpachi back on earth; the two main characters had to take off they're clothes and dry them when they got wet, uh-huh!)**_ Kagura smacked herself from thinking any further and slowly gazed at Okita who sat across from her staring. Kagura blushed and went back to taking out the medicines.

_**(No, no, no! I'm just imagining things... Gin-chan, Shinpachi, where are you two? Uh-huh.)**_

"Hey, give them to me already China." Okita reply angrily. Speaking after the long silence made Kagura jump up and scream, causing Okita to scream as well. "You scared me there for a second, Sadist! Uh-huh."

"I did? You did-" Okita fell forward. "Sadist!" Kagura crouch next to him and checked his pulse, "-sigh- He fainted... uh-huh." with no hesitation, Kagura decided she has no choice but to strap up Okita's wound. Kagura took his shirt off gently and was putting medicine to disinfect the bacteria that was in his injury by now. "Next is to bandage it, uh-huh." Kagura hastily patched the injury and put his shirt back on.

"Maybe it's best to dry our clothes… no, that'll be awkward… Uh-huh." Kagura was pacing back and forth anxious. Until, Kagura felt warm wind being blown into her face from within the cave, "Hmm? Warm wind was blowing from inside the cave, uh-huh." Kagura haul Okita onto her back.

"Let's go further in Sadaharu, uh-huh."

* * *

**...**

Hiromasa woke up and quickly rearranged his broken nose, "-Ugh- Damn that curvy perm hair man..."

Hiromasa's eyes almost pop out of his head when he saw a figure with a yellow beak glaring at him, "Elizabeth... what are you doing here?!"

"Welcome to our cave Hiromasa-kun and that's a good question. It's because we were following you! Ha-ha!" a man replied as he walks out from the shadows.

"… You were taken to prison precisely when I escaped." Hiromasa retort.

The man started to play with his long raven hair, "Ha-ha, no… maybe. Are you hungry? Elizabeth and I found these delicious mushrooms deep inside the cave." He took out some gooey olive looking things that looks like mushrooms with little bumps popping on them.

"Those look hazardous to eat and are those even mushrooms? …" Hiromasa replied.

"Nonsense, those three ate it and they're fine." Katsura points to Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Hijikata who were sitting with their head down, muttering words.

"You call that fine? Look at those two, Katsura-sama!" They slowly gazed towards Gintoki and Hijikata hugging each other. "Hm, they weren't like that earlier." Katsura muttered.

"What were they doing earlier then!?" Hiromasa runs toward them and tried to pull them apart from one another. "Their stuck like glue and they're acting like this because you gave them those strange mushrooms." Hiromasa started to stomp on Hijikata's head and smashing Gintoki's face into the wall.

"Ha-haha! Elizabeth, Hiromasa-kun, look at Shinpachi. He's suck at dancing!" Katsura watched and ate some of the mushrooms while watching Shinpachi dance.

"You aren't helping at all Katsura-sama!" Hiromasa couldn't keep his anger in and exploded, grabbing Gintoki and Hijikata by their hair and smashed their faces into each other, "Just kiss each other already, if you two want to be together so badly!" the moment Hiromasa yell, and their lips came into contact. Afterwards, Hiromasa turned around to kick Katsura's face, knocking him out, "Sorry, but you ate those mushrooms and I don't want to see you do some crazy things."

"Eliza-" Hiromasa stops to notice a mushroom by his feet. "…" He got down to his knees and took a closer look why it was moving. Hiromasa saw one scrawny black leg popping out and then millions from the **mushrooms** that Katsura discovered.

"S-s-s-spiders! Those were baby spiders, not mushrooms and all of you ate them!" Hiromasa covered his mouth the instant he was about to vomit. _**(Must get Katsura and Elizabeth out of this cave; even those three.)**_ Without delay, Hiromasa used his strength to grab and carry every one of them, including Elizabeth, "Now time to get out of-" The ground below Hiromasa broke from all the weight they had together, "What the!?"

One by one, they fell underground, onto a wide gray bridge with Hiromasa being the first to land on solid ground and then the rest landing on top of him, "This again!?" Hiromasa pushed everyone on top of him off. After tossing everyone off of him, Hiromasa observed the new surrounding, "raw materials and spaceships that aren't even used now? And where does this lead to?" He looked over the bridge and felt wind being blown upward from the unfathomable darkness below.

Subsequently, Hijikata regain conscious while Hiromasa was still looking around, "Why does my mouth taste like strawberry milk?" Gintoki woke up next, wiping his mouth, "Yuck! I feel like I just kissed someone who smokes!" Shinpachi, Katsura, and Elizabeth woke up next.

Shinpachi screamed the moment he woke up, "Uh… Gin-san, look at those spiders!" Everyone turns to look above themselves and saw millions of small spiders crawling on the ceilings and falling onto the old spaceships, "It's best to run away!" Gintoki got a head start and ran.

"**Hold it right there you insects!"** Everyone lost their balance when a spider big as a house dropped onto the bridge they were on.

"Whoa! It talks!" Katsura holler.

Shinpachi commented, "And it's gigantic, Katsura-san…"

"**How dare you eat some of my children and try to leave!"** The spider angrily replied.

"What?" Hijikata replied.

"**Now die!"** the spider ran towards them.

Gintoki and Hijikata knock Katsura and Shinpachi into the ground and started to run the opposite direction while Hiromasa ran under the big spider looking for something that he saw earlier, "Keep her distracted!" he said. "How so!?" Shinpachi bellow.

"Like this!" Hijikata and Gintoki started to stomp on the baby spiders surrounding them.

"That only made the mother angrier! Ah!" Shinpachi yelled.

They all started to panic when the mother spider was about to slash at them, "Good job distracting the big mama!" Hiromasa swing an enormous pole at the mother spider with his strength, pushing it off the bridge, **"Kya!"** it's scream echoed.

"Now move! I'll open a way out of this tunnel." Hiromasa threw the pole at the baby spiders blocking their way out of the room. As they ran pass the dead spiders corpses, they heard the baby spiders that were still alive being crushed and Cerulean blood being splattered every where.

"I'm very confused with what just happened and why my mouth still taste weird." Gintoki spat onto the ground.

"Just be quiet, until we get somewhere safe you dead fish eyes!" Hijikata retort.

"Huh? I didn't hear you idiot?" Gintoki retort.

"Why you."

Shinpachi interrupted their conversation, "Gin-san, Hijikata! Just be quiet for just this once!"

Gintoki shout in the quiet tunnel, "Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"Shh! Be quiet." Gintoki grinned and walked ahead. "That's was it Gin-san?!"

* * *

**…**

They entered another area where a gap was opened at one of the corner ceilings with light and rain drops coming in; with sky blue crystals that were growing out of the soil and walls, "I think we'll be fine here…" Shinpachi muttered.

"Does anyone know anything about this planet besides the fact that it's isolated?" Katsura sat down next to a pile of vegetation.

Scaring Katsura and Shinpachi, the vegetation spoke, "This planet was once prosperous with all the materials we had…"

Gintoki poked the vegetation, "Look at this! A body is here!" the person's body was crinkly and green with moss growing on the it's face.

"Oh, who are you and why is the planet like this now?" Hijikata asked.

"My name is not important, what's really important is what about to happened if all of you don't stop it. My people who once lived here, were to supply raw materials to the other planets and one day, we dug deep into the ground where a great beast was not to be woken. But we didn't know that, our ancestors never told us about this beast."

"And so, your people were either killed or escaped to Earth?" Hiromasa respond.

The old stranger gradually closed his eyes, "Yes, and now that there are people here making ruckus, the beast may become active again. So I request that all of you, please defeat the beast… I know you can do it."

"Wait a second." Hijikata walk closer but realized that the stranger was already dead. "... It appears to me that he was waiting for someone to come back to this planet to kill the monster. But that's none of my business." Hijikata replied.

"What about us Gin-san, are we going to do it?" Shinpachi glance over to Gintoki.

Gintoki scratched his head, "…Right now we should just focus on leaving this underground tunnel and get back to the surface."

"Let's build a fire; it's getting darker by the minute." Katsura replied.

* * *

**...**

Once a fire was made, everyone sat around it except for Hiromasa who sat far away, "Um, you're going to get cold over there, come sit with us." Shinpachi replied.

"Don't bother Shinpachi-kun, Hiromasa is like this on rainy days. He says he get sick, but in reality he's just grumpy just like a woman being grumpy when-"

"Katsura-sama, don't compare me to a woman!" Hiromasa retort.

Katsura quickly went to Elizabeth for comfort, "Elizabeth! Hiromasa is being mean to me!"

"Hey Zura." Gintoki retort.

Katsura comment back, "It''s not Zura, it's Katsura."

"Whatever, how did we end up here anyway?" Gintoki asked.

Katsura avoided Gintoki's question and passed it onto Hiromasa, "Uh... , Hiromasa knows!"

Everyone turn to look at Hiromasa bandaging his nose, "What? Oh no, Katsura-sama was lying, he was the one who brought us here. Blame him for making you three eat the baby spiders earlier too."

"Oh?" Gintoki, Shinpachi and Hijikata cast a shadow on their faces, "Well, now that makes sense that the huge spider was so angry. But making us eat it while we weren't aware?" they jump towards Katsura and Elizabeth.

"Well, goodnight to all of you." Hiromasa immediately lay down on the ground and faced the wall.

"Wait, don't go to sleep just yet Hiromasa!" Katsura was hiding behind Elizabeth as the others tried to get him. "Now, repent for what you did Katsura!" Gintoki pulled out his wooded sword, "Never! Go Elizabeth." Katsura replied.

"Well, it's three against two!" Hijikata retort.

With all the yelling and fighting, Hiromasa couldn't get any sleep, "Just go to sleep already you idiots!"

Suddenly everyone got quiet, "Okay..."

_**(got to get away from these people soon.)**_ Hiromasa thought as he went back to sleep.

"See, he's like a angry woman. But that's a good thing." Katsura whispered.

"How so?" Shinpachi reply unsure.

"It's because he starting to open up. Well... , he was the angry type from the beginning." Katsura mutter as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Just go to sleep... I'll be on watch tonight." Gintoki replied quietly.

"Thanks." Hijikata and Shinpachi quickly fell asleep.

"Ah! I was just kidding! Oh well." Gintoki sulk as he put his hands out towards the fire.

* * *

**...**

It was quiet and peaceful with everyone asleep, until Hiromasa quickly sat up, gasping for air. At the same moment Gintoki opened his eyes, "I wasn't asleep!" he mutter. he notice that Hiromasa was struggling for air, "Hey!" Gintoki swiftly jump off from the rock he was sitting on and went to pat Hiromasa's back. "Are you alright?"

Hiromasa pushed Gintoki's hand away, "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

Gintoki smiled, "-Pft- You still have nightmares?" Gintoki was hit in the face, "So what if I still have nightmares? That's normal." Hiromasa quietly replied angrily.

"Sorry, ... is your nose okay?" Gintoki was covering his nose bleed.

"For now yes..." the long silence made it even more awkward for Gintoki and Hiromasa, "So, do you have any family members like Kagura's brother or father?"

Hiromasa became curious, "Kagura has a brother?"

"Uh, yeah." Gintoki looked down and scratched his head.

There was a long pause until Hiromasa spoke, "My mother, was the yato and my father was the earthling... I don't remember my father too much; but he was with us until I was 6 years old. After that, we had to survive on our own."

"What happened to your father?" Gintoki respond.

"He was kicked out from a stupid fight with my mother. Heh, after that he went back to earth leaving my mother with two hungry kids to take care of." Hiromasa clutched his hands tight as he sat down next to Gintoki.

_**(Two?)**_ Gintoki wondered as he waited for Hiromasa to continued, "What's wrong Hiromasa? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Gintoki replied.

"No, I should tell someone... then maybe my nightmares would stop."

_**(So you have nightmares because of your past...)**_ Gintoki patiently waited for Hiromasa to talk, "Before I tell you more, why are you willing to listen?"

Gintoki started to pick his nose as he explained, "-Sigh- because before all of this crap happened, a man in his late 30s came to my place because of the work we do. So that old man asked me to look for his two sons who happened to be in Edo, the older one was name, Hiromasa, and the other was Shima. But I didn't think I would find one of his sons so easily."

"I see, so my father is doing well, I bet that bastard has a new family to take care of..." Hiromasa made a disturbing look just by thinking about his father. "Gintoki, once you get back to earth tell that bastard that if he wants to see me to say sorry, then it's too late, because there is no way I can accept his apology when my brother and I suffered so much."

_**(So you have a brother, and aren't you being to harsh on your father? He really wants to see you Hiromasa...)**_ Gintoki thought. "I'll tell him... but what happened to your mother and brother?"

"I'm getting there; once my earthling father left, my mother had to find food to feed us and one day she didn't come back for hours. But it was because she was fighting against another yato and this may seem out of topic but when I looked at Kagura it made me think of the yato who killed my mother. Don't worry Gintoki, the only thing they had in common was their hair color, but besides that, I already killed the man." Hiromasa's eyes glimmered.

Seeing Hiromasa's expression made Gintoki uneasy, _**(Even if you're half yato, it seems to me that you still have the thirst to fight and kill just like any other yato, besides Kagura.)**_ Gintoki spoke after the short silence, "If you're still here, then what happened to your younger brother Hiromasa?" Hiromasa suddenly stopped smiling, "Oh yeah... that."

* * *

**...**

"Abuto, what happen?" a young man with braided orange hair, came walking into the room where Abuto was sitting, bandaging his wound. "I was-"

"Now you better not lie to me because I went to the cliff just a minute ago and I saw this just lying there." The young man took out a lime umbrella.

"I wouldn't lie to you, obviously an intruder was there and spotted the ship." Abuto replied. The young man dark expression lighten, "I know that Abuto, but give me the details!" his tight grip on the umbrella made it snap. "Aw, I broke it... whatever." He tossed it to Abuto, making him catch the broken umbrella. "I know it wasn't anyone ordinary Abuto, just tell me who was it?" The young man slammed his hand onto the table next to Abuto, "Well?"

"Hmm, interrogating your subordinates, Kamui?" a man with bandages covering his left eye in a light purple yukata came walking into the room. "Ah, Takasugi, you're still here? Great, I can still kill you." Kamui smile contently.

"Heh, we can fight after I get to see the monster that reside in that ship you're hiding by the cliff." Takasugi replied.

"Ah... how did you find out about that?" Kamui smiled.

Takasugi blew smoke out before he spoke, "Don't act stupid... you let that information leak out so that I'll stay here longer. Well, what are you going to do with that monster?"

"That's a stupid question Takasugi, I'm going to fight and kill it." Kamui replied. The atmosphere around them became intense, as Kamui and Takasugi glared at each other. _**(What a waste... I would use that beast to destroy Edo and maybe I will... but the problem is Kamui...)**_ Takasugi thought.

"Well, time for me to go." Takasugi replied.

"Are you going to see the ruins Takasugi? Be careful, because the entrance to the ruins aren't stabilized." Kamui waved goodbye until the purple hair man was no longer in sight. Kamui immediately leaned towards Abuto, "So who was it Abuto?" waiting for a answer, "It was your sister."

"Kagura?" Kamui swiftly step back and made a malevolent grin, "If she's here, then that means that the silver hair samurai is also here. Oh, this is going to be great."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Soory if i did't get the personalitly of Kamui and Takasugi right.**_


End file.
